User talk:Fyren
Old talk stuff. GuildWiki dump Just curious—what are you intending to do with it? —Tanaric 11:32, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :At this rate, nothing. --Fyren 00:26, 18 August 2006 (CDT) I got your note, I forwarded the information. I'd done so already with the anon notice, but you were more clear. :) —Tanaric 13:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) guildwiki IDE i use Notepad2. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:32, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Does it do highlighting for wiki markup? The WP article and the program's site don't say so. --Fyren 11:38, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::not in the default configuration, but it does do bracket highlighing, which you said you were having trouble with, and it can be configured for about a million different highlighting methods. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:42, 25 August 2006 (CDT) If you still have that girls cape, id like to buy it form u. My In Game Name is Ako Fresh, and my other account is Ray The Evil Kid. please send me a whisper sometime. disambigmsg i really liked that template the way it was. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:22, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :i changed it back, look at hundreds of includes that all use the old syntax --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:24, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::I brought it up first two weeks ago on the talk page. MRA created it based off a WP with a different purpose and use. Barek agreed. I'm going ahead with the change even though you dissented. I had already started changing them before you commented here. Also, since you can't count, 31 (plus MRA's user page) is not "hundreds." --Fyren 04:29, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Welcome back Good to see you active again, I remember all your edits on the builds back then =) --Xeeron :I was simply incognito. --Fyren 07:18, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Edit conflict :( Oh well I tried to save you Xeeron! Also you've lost your crown of having the oldest user page with only 1 edit Fyren! --Xasxas256 07:21, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::Heh. I lost it a couple days ago anyway. Three edits now. --Fyren 07:22, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I managed to dig it up, User talk:Stabber#Former mentions (rather aptly named isn't it!). I can't believe you've made 3 edits now, what happened to you Fyren, you used to be cool! :Wb, as they say :) 195.137.4.228 08:06, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's nice to have most of the old guard assembled again, Fyren. :) —Tanaric 03:09, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Skill quick reference Seems to work well now. I'll do ranger and necro references now. btw: Should the questable skill icon cells width be fixed to something like 10-15 pixels? -- (talk) 06:47, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :One more thing. You have some sot of bug in the tempate now. Throw dirt has gold background, although it is not an elite. This is probably because it has elite=no and your code just asks if the elite= is present in the template, not asking if it has =yes or something else. Can you please fix this? Cost Template On the Monk armor crafting quick reference if I used your template for the 45AL section it screwed up the table and ended up printing the "rowspan" command. It also has bizare effects on the Headgear sub-page there if I try to use it there - completely warps the whole thing. Biscuits 07:13, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Minimum time limit on movement of builds Should be distinct from the number of votes needed. I am already convinced that it is a good feature, convince the others as well, as it can be implemented together with the number needed for a move. --Xeeron 07:41, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't care about the number of votes, though. --Fyren 07:42, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the untested section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:33, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. PPS-What are your character names? I only ask because Moo sounds familiar and I might have known you in GW back in proph, or we might have a common Acquaintance. :All my character names always have "Fyren" in them. I've intentionally left my character names off the wiki. I don't really participate in actual build discussion. I usually only say something to try to save a good build from unfavored. --Fyren 23:55, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, dang, guess I dont know you. Moo sounded familiar so I thought you might be, or might know, Ascanta (no idea of last name).--Azroth 10:21, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Skill box qr Great job fixing it. :) -- (talk) 06:59, 10 September 2006 (CDT) The PAGENAME thingy Hey, regarding Talk:Seaguard_Hala#Map, you can use a bot to do the subst? If it isn't too much trouble, I think running the bot through every category in Category:NPCs by type (except Category:Quest NPCs and Category:Mission NPCs) should do it... would it matter if a page gets checked by the bot twice? Also, I'd do it... if teaching me to do it is faster for you. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:14, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :I can do that. It doesn't really matter if it goes over a page twice. If you know Python there's pywikipediabot or if you know Perl there's the (much more sparse and maybe a little buggy) MediaWiki module on CPAN. --Fyren 00:17, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hey, umm... sorry, but the subcategories of the above 2 exceptions are to be included as well: Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies), Category:Quest NPCs (Factions), Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies), and Category:Mission NPCs (Factions). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:32, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::And Category:Quest NPCs (special event) too. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:10, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Query on my skill trainers edits Yes, I have checked. Apperantly, Michiko in Kaneng Center is like Dakk in Ember Light Camp, she teaches all core and factions skills. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Batchie :Are you sure? Last I heard was that the harvest temple one had about 5 skills that michiko didn't — Skuld 09:49, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Mishiko teach almost all skill but not all, at least, she don't teach Guided Weapon and Nightmare Weapon for ritualist. ::I've rolled back Batchie's edits, at least for now, because of that inconsistency (Tombo and Yokuni's pages used to say they had, for example, guided weapon but now say "the same as Michiko"). --Fyren 15:47, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Parser Functions Thanks for cleaning up the Sysop template Fyren! I completely forgot that you could put a pipe in a parameter to make it optional! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:51, 13 September 2006 (CDT) To bring to your attention GuildWiki_talk:Administrators#Table_of_info incase you missed it :) — Skuld 13:38, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :As if there weren't enough people trying to edit it at once :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:46, 13 September 2006 (CDT) RV ty i was tryin ta do that, followed a link there and saw some1 had put the date and not the data... when i was done i saw it was for the 14th lol--Midnight08 21:36, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Re: Category:15k Armor Saw you having fun with the category that's not a category. There's talk on the problem at Category talk:Slang & Terminology, if you have any ideas on how to access it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:45, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Which makes me pretty dumb since I took part in that conversation. --Fyren 01:48, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Shocking Flurry Why exactly did you revert it to a worse version? Instead of reverting, you can correct the text or make a note on the talk page.-Onlyashadow 10:28, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Because it was vetted and someone came along and made a change. So I reverted and made a note on the talk page. --Fyren 10:34, 19 September 2006 (CDT) You had put it back past the improved version though.-Onlyashadow 10:45, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Actually, looking at what I did, I managed to not change anything except remove a blank line. I probably clicked on the wrong version to edit. --Fyren 11:01, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Guinea pigs wanted! Apply within! I need people to test out a bit of Javascript I wrote for potential use on the wiki. Anyone with a few minutes can do this. Here's what I want people to do: # Go to GuildWiki talk:Sandbox/Build. You should see an attributes table and skill bar like on any of our build articles. It should be for a Me/Mo with 16 FC, 12 healing, echo, mending, and six optional slots. Make sure it looks like it could be from a normal build article. # Go to or , depending on which skin you're using. If you have the grey gamewikis navbar at the top, you're using the gamewikis skin. If there's no bar and you've never changed your skin, you're using monobook. # Click edit. Add to the bottom of the page. If you haven't messed with your personal Javascript on the wiki before, this page will be blank. # Go back to GuildWiki talk:Sandbox/Build. There should be a link named "toggle" between the attributes table and skill bar now. If there isn't, check again after trying each of the following till it's there: refreshing the window, clearing your browser cache, and finally restarting your browser. # Once you can see the link, click on it. See if it the skill bar gets replaced by a table that looks similar to a skill quick reference page. # Click on "toggle" a few more times to make sure it toggles between the skill bar and QR table properly. # Leave a comment here about whether it worked or not. If at some point what happened and what I said should happen didn't match, say at which point it went wrong. Whether or not it worked, tell me your browser version. If you're tech savvy, see if your browser complained about the JS in any way. # Go back to your .js files and remove the stuff that got substed in (unless you want to play around with it, but don't edit builds.js in my user space and beware that I might break something in the future). Thanks. --Fyren 17:26, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Success! --Thervold 17:31, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Browser version? --Fyren 17:37, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works for me on Opera 9.01, Firefox 1.5.0.7 and Explorer 7 beta. Great idea! -- (talk) 17:46, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works for me in IE 6. I can check other browsers after I get home. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:50, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::That is fucking cool Fyren. You get a star. <-- for you. Can I snog you? Firefox 1.5.0.7 <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:24, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Worked for Opera 8.5. :::That thing is absolutely awesome! --Xeeron 18:37, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::We may need a bigger star... <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works (FF 1.5.0.5 under Linux). one more . I did get a JS error, but it was located in the google ads, so one less star for them I guess. --Theeth (talk) 19:18, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works fine (portable Firefox 1.5.0.7, Windows XP). I got a Javascript error: Error: urchinTracker is not defined Source File: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User_talk:Fyren&action=edit&section=17 Line: 34 :but I'm not savvy enough to say whether that's anything to do with your script or not. --NieA7 19:40, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's Google's, probably what Theeth mentioned. --Fyren 20:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Holy hell fyren you're the man, thats badass..., now how do i get that to work for all the builds?!!!--Midnight08 01:43, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm sure he is working on it. Give him some time. Fyren: How about a mousover skill description like in the game? :P -- (talk) 01:45, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::That would probably be (at least relative to this) a lot of work. I'd have to do something like Lupin's popups.js. Basically, I don't like JS so... uh... someone else can try to do it if they want. --Fyren 10:15, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Works for me. (Opera 9.02) This is great! ^_^ -- Torins (talk) 01:48, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Works for me, too. Firefox 1.5.0.7. No errors and no warnings - good job. ~'Seef II' 02:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Fx 1.5.0.7, fresh Ubuntu Dapper LTS install, works perfectly, no JavaScript errors. ——Tanaric 21:09, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Ffox 1.0.4, konq 3.4.0 on SuSe 9.3 is fine — Skuld 11:26, 2 October 2006 (CDT) What is needed to implement this? So, what needs to be done to let all our build pages have awesome toggle skill bars for everyone? --Xeeron 11:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure if it's a good idea from a performance standpoint. I don't know if you've experienced the slowness caused by editing Template:Skill box qr, but the Template:Skill box build I use in my GuildWiki:Sandbox/Build template would be even worse. The QR template gets used at least twice for every skill (there's about 1.1k skills with Nightfall). But skill box build would get used eight times per build (more, if there are alternate setups in the build article) and as of like a month ago, that would have amounted to 4.4k uses. Clearly, we're just going to keep adding more builds. We can say "well, we'll just try not to edit them," but in the end, we always do end up editing them. :If we were to actually implement it, the hard part is switching over the old builds. There's no good way to make the old builds toggleable; they'd have to be switched over to use the new template (though Galil or I can probably use a bot to do it for us). New builds would just use the new template (and the S&F or whatever page would be updated). --Fyren 11:47, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::To be honest, I think Fyren's script is cool, but I don't want to see it standard across the wiki. I wouldn't mind adjusting the template to make the JavaScript insertable via user JS pages, but I don't want the wiki to include JavaScript pages by default. New users, editing difficulties, blah blah—you've heard all the arguments before. —Tanaric 13:13, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::http://gw.gamewikis.org/skins/common/wikibits.js is already a pile of JS everyone gets. --Fyren 13:18, 2 October 2006 (CDT)